1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid cosmetic container configured to eject the liquid cosmetics, and more particularly, to a cosmetic container for ejecting liquid dyes used for coloring hair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, to color hair, a container filled with hair dyes is squeezed and applied to a brush used for dye dyes are put into an additional container and applied to a brush to be used.
However, in general methods of coloring hair, there are limitations such as being performed with troubles and as staining clothes or periphery thereof due to dyes falling while being applied from containers to brushes or being transferred to hair.
Additionally, it is necessary to apply dyes to brushes again when running out of dyes previously applied to the brushes, which is cumbersome and takes a long time.
To overcome such limitations, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2012-0080696, titled with Dyeing container comb with type of toothpaste (hereinafter, referred to as Cited Reference, discloses a technology of ejecting dyes to a comb for dyeing hair, coupled with a container.
In the comb coupled with the container, when pushing a malleable body of the container, dyes are ejected to a brush, thereby simply dyeing hair.
However, in the case of the comb coupled with the container, it is difficult to control an amount of dyes ejected to the brush and it is easy that the dyes may leak while being not used. Accordingly, while being used, the periphery thereof becomes polluted and a great loss of the dyes may occur.